monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Headless Headmistress Bloodgood
Headless Headmistress Bloodgood is in charge of the students at Monster High. Like her name implies, she can take off her head whenever it pleases her. Bloodgood also teaches some of the classes at Monster High, like Trigular Calcometry 101, and is known for giving out tons of homework. She rides her horse Nightmare through the school halls and will use horse analogies on anything. A doll for her was revealed at San Diego Comic-Con International 2011 as part of a poll to vote for the next doll. Her doll traits are not only a detachable head, but a taller body compared to the other to the female students. She did not win the poll (she and Wydowna Spider lost to Scarah Screams). At San Diego Comic-Con International 2012, she was revealed as a doll that will come out in the spring of 2013. Portrayers Headless Headmistress Bloodgood is voiced in English by Laura Bailey. In the music video for the Monster High Fright Song, there are several character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The one that portrays Headless Headmistress Bloodgood the most is the Headless Boy, but it is unknown who he is played by. It is also possible that the analogue for the Headless Headmistress could be the teacher briefly shown writing on the board towards the end of the music video, although only her arm is seen. The teacher's laugh at the end does sound like the Headless Headmistress in the cartoon series. Character Personality Headless Headmistress Bloodgood can be pretty strict at times, but she knows what's best for her students. She enforces the rules and expects the highest of respect. However, she can be shown to have a good sense of humor and has been used for comic relief more than one time. Appearance Based on the Headless Horseman, Bloodgood has short black hair, silver-ish eyes, and pale skin. Her choice of clothing resembles the pre-Victorian fashions of the late 1820s (not coincidentally, around the time that "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow" was published). She wears a purple frock coat, a white frilled shirt and red cravat, black trousers and black riding boots. Her lips are a dark purple-red and she wears purple eyeshadow. Classic Monster The Legend of Sleepy Hollow is set circa 1790 in the Dutch-American settlement of Tarry Town (based on Tarrytown, New York), in a secluded glen called Sleepy Hollow. It tells the story of, a lean, lanky, and extremely superstitious schoolmaster from Connecticut, who competes with Abraham "Brom Bones" Van Brunt, the town rowdy, for the hand of 18-year-old Katrina Van Tassel, the daughter and sole child of a wealthy farmer, Baltus Van Tassel. As Crane leaves a party he attended at the Van Tassel home on an autumn night, he is pursued by the Headless Horseman, who is supposedly the ghost of a Hessian trooper] who had his head shot off by a stray cannonball during "some nameless battle" of the American Revolutionary War, and who "rides forth to the scene of battle in nightly quest of his head". Ichabod mysteriously disappears from town, leaving Katrina to marry Brom Bones, who was "to look exceedingly knowing whenever the story of Ichabod was related". Although the nature of the Headless Horseman is left open to interpretation, the story implies that the Horseman was really Brom Bones in disguise. Relationships Friends According to Abbey's 'School's Out' diary, Bloodgood is good friends with Abbey's parents and lets her stay at her home during the school week. Pet Although strictly speaking not a pet, Bloodgood has Nightmare, her shadow horse. Her name "Nightmare" is a pun of the word nightmare and the fact that female horses are called mares. Timeline * May 10, 2010: Headless Headmistress Bloodgood is first mentioned in the webisode "Substitute Creature". * July 30, 2010: Headless Headmistress Bloodgood makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Totally Busted". * March 03, 2011: Mattel requests the trademark for Headless Headmistress Bloodgood. * July 21, 2011: Headless Headmistress Bloodgood is one of the contenders in the doll election of 2011. * July 22, 2011: Headless Headmistress Bloodgood's contest description is posted on the ''Monster High'' Facebook account. * August 11, 2011: Headless Headmistress Bloodgood is announced to not have won the San Diego Comic-Con International 2011 contest. * April 13, 2012: Headless Headmistress Bloodgood makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Escape From Skull Shores". * July 12, 2012: Headless Headmistress Bloodgood's first doll is on display at San Diego Comic-Con International. * September 05, 2012: Headless Headmistress Bloodgood makes her ''Ghoulfriends'' book debut in Ghoulfriends Forever. * Mid May, 2013: Headless Headmistress Bloodgood's debut doll is released as a self-standing 'Signature' doll. Notes * Bloodgood appears in the ''Monster High'' website game Creepateria Food Fright. * According to the Electronic Fearbook her favorite quote is, “Losing your head is no excuse for not doing the right thing.” * Her credentials in the Electronic Fearbook are the following: ** Sleepy Hollow State B.S., Equestrian Studies ** Marie Antoinette AEM M.A., Horticulture/Para-Psychology * "Sleepy Hollow State" refers to the "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow" story on which antagonist Bloodgood is based. * "Marie Antoinette AEM" refers to the (in)famous French queen Marie Antoinette, who was beheaded during the French Revolution. * Bloodgood's in-box quote is "Fronti Nulla Fides", which is a Latin saying meaning "no reliance can be placed on appearance". Gallery Tumblr mark0lai5C1rosg0bo1 1280.png|Bloodgood's lose head with her hands along with long sleeves. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Fae Category:Monster High staff Category:Teachers Category:San Diego Comic-Con International 2011 Category:Ghoulfriends book characters